


“And yet here we are.”

by Blossomdriver



Series: No Curtain Call [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Episode: s01e04 Of Banquets Bastards and Burials, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Last + Bold
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: No Curtain Call [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602919
Kudos: 34





	“And yet here we are.”

_ “And the last thing I want is someone needing me.”. _

_ “And yet here we are.” _

The exchanged refused to leave Jaskier’s brain. The words played on a continuous loop in the back of his mind, not even after the events were enough to shake his mind clear. The way Geralt had looked at him, sparking hope in the bard’s chest. Something he dares speak the name of.

He was too hopeful, and Jaskier knew he was setting himself up for failer and heartbreak. He wasn’t sure what, or when, but he knew it was going to come one day. But until then, all a poor fool can wish for is hope.

Jaskier finds Geralt standing alone in the courtyard after the banquet, his back turns to the door as he just stands there with the midnight clearing as a backdrop with stars bright and shining. Though all of it paled in comparison to the beauty of Geralt.

The swell of hope and longing and yearns strikes painfully at his heart again. Making Jaksier sick to his stomach.

He wants to be bold, to reach his hand out for Geralt and he hopes that the other will take it in return.


End file.
